This invention pertains to a pet pads, especially for cats. When one is working on a computer and there is a cat in the room, frequently the cat will walk across the keyboard and/or lay down to at lease partially cover the keyboard or the books and/or other papers that one is referring to while using the computer; or otherwise provide a distraction to one accomplishing the task at hand. In order to provide a temping ergonomic distraction for the cat, this invention has been made